Futari no Monogatari
by Kumo-Usagi
Summary: Aku tidak tahu. Namun, hidupku dipenuhi oleh banyak cerita. Cerita-cerita yang sangat klise, pincisan, dan murahan. Namun, cerita-cerita itulah yang mewarnai hari-hariku dengan Shion Kaito. /Collab fic with Kuro 'Kaito' Neko/


**Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future dan bukan milikku atau Kaito.  
>Warning : GaJe, typo, abal, klise, picisan, short drabble, dll.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Territorial : <strong>

**Kumo : *speechless*  
>Kaito : *minum susu*<br>Kumo : ... Kita harus ngomong apa ya disini? *cengo*  
>Kaito : Yo, minna-san. Well... Ini adalah Short Drabble Fanfic by Kumo-Usagi dan Kuro 'Kaito' Neko.<br>Kumo : Ya, dibuatnya setengah hari dan ngebut.. Jadi, maaf kalau abal~ Terutama bagianku~  
>Kaito : Oke. Happy readin', minna-san.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ichi (January)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>Hari ini... Lagi... Aku mengamatimu yang sedang memantulkan bola oranye itu. Sembari berlari. Melewati beberapa orang yang menghadang.<p>

Tanpa kusadari aku kembali tersenyum. Menatap sosokmu yang saat ini tanpa kacamata hitam tipis yang selalu kamu pakai.  
>Saat aku tersadar. Kamu sudah menatapku. Kemudian, tersenyum kecil. Mematahkan ekspresi <em>stoic<em>mu dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

Ya Tuhan... Kenapa Anda harus menciptakan Shion Kaito yang selalu membuatku berdebar?

* * *

><p><strong>Ni (February)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu para kaum hawa, termasuk aku. Yakni hari <em>valentine<em>.

Uhm.. Tahun ini akan berbeda bagiku, karena, pada tahun ini aku akan memberikan coklat khusus- coklat cinta kepada orang yang sangat spesial bagiku. Tapi, aku tidak yakin apakah ia akan menerimanya karena masakanku ya ehm.. Tidak sehebat itu.

Aku menggemgam erat coklat yang sudah kubungkus rapih itu. Menghampiri pemuda dengan rambut biru laut yang tengah mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu _indoor_, Shion Kaito. Aku memanggil namanya dan pemuda itu menoleh kepadaku. Segera aku lemparkan coklat itu dan berlari pergi dari sana. Sial, sifat _tsundere_ku kumat..

* * *

><p><strong>San (March)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>Menunggu hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Aku berdiri di depan bangunan sekolahku. Sembari menatap rintik-rintik hujan yang jatuh menuju tanah coklat.<p>

Diam-diam, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan hujan. Hujan selalu membuatku pulang lebih lama. Bisa saja membuat kota tempat tinggalku ini banjir. Dan aku lebih tidak suka... Hujan bisa membuat sakit. Ya... Terutama jika hujan itu membuat Shion Kaito sakit.

"Hei... Ayo..."

Sebuah payung berwarna biru sudah terlihat siap untuk melindungiku dari siraman air mata dunia.

Terkejut, aku menoleh. Dua iris _ocean blue_ menatapku dengan lembut di balik kacamata berbingkai tipisnya.

"Ka-Kaito-senpai...!?"

Ujung bibirnya tertarik, menanpilkan sebuah senyum tipis. Ya Tuhan... Apakah jantungku bisa bertahan?

"Langit sudah gelap. Kuantar kau ke rumah."

Aku mengangguk pasrah. Kaito-senpai menarik tanganku lembut, dengan tangannya yang lebih besar. Dan hari itu... Entah kenapa aku menyukai hujan...

* * *

><p><strong>Yon (April)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>Ah! Bunga sakura tengah bermekaran. Akan sangat romantis jika duduk berduaan sambil memakan bekal di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran.<p>

Tapi, apakah dia akan mau? Pasti dia tidak mau, oke itu belum pasti, tapi aku akan mengajaknya!

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tangga. Karena kelas dua berada di lantai dua. Saat sedang menapaki anak tangga yang entah keberapa aku bertemu dengan salah seorang teman Kaito-senpai, kalau tidak salah namanya Rinto-senpai.

"Ah, _senpai _halo." Sapaku sambil tersenyum riang dan Rinto-senpai membalas sapaanku dan menepuk pucuk kepalaku pelan.

"Mencari Kaito ya?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum aku menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"Oh, dia masih di kelas. Masih mengerjakan tugas." Ujarnya sementara aku hanya membulatkan bibirku sehingga menyuarakan huruf o yang sedikit panjang. Akhirnya kami mengobrol dengan santai sambil menunggu Kaito-senpai keluar dari kelasnya.

"Miku." Panggil suara yang maskulin dari atas tangga. Belum sempat merespon, ia telah berjalan turun dengan cepat saat ia berada di tangga yang sama denganku, ia segera menarik pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku untuk berjalan turun.

Kami berjalan tanpa tujuan sampai akhirnya kami berhenti di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah bermerakaran.

"Kaito-senpai?.." Panggilku khawatir akan sikapnya yang tidak biasa.

"Miku.." Dia memanggil namaku dengan lembut dan seketika mendekapku dalam pelukannya.

"Kaito-senpai.. Ehm.. Cemburu ya?" Tanyaku dengan muka yang memerah karena dipeluk secara tiba-tiba.

"Ya, aku cemburu melihat kamu dan Kagamine-kun terlalu akrab bahkan ia tadi sempat menepuk-nepuk kepalamu." Ujarnya panjang lebar sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memeluknya kembali.

"Tenang saja Kaito-senpai, aku hanya milikmu." Ujarku tentu saja dengan muka yang memerah.

Mungkin.. Ini lebih baik daripada makan berdua di bawah pohon sakura?

* * *

><p><strong>Go (May)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>Aku dan Kaito-senpai sudah menjalin hubungan selama hampir setahun. Dan terkadang pertengkaran kecil menghiasi hubungan kami. Namun, tak sedikit juga hal-hal indah yang membuat hubungan kami lebih berwarna.<p>

Aku masih ingat betul caranya menyatakan perasaannya padaku waktu itu. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa. Namun, saat ia menyatakan perasaannya waktu itu, sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di wajahnya yang tanpa cela.

"Miku... Aku menyukaimu... Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Ah... Kata-kata yang masih kuingat dengan jelas. Dan... Hei... Kenapa aku menerimanya waktu itu 'ya? Entahlah... Karena bagaimanapun, aku juga mencintainya.

* * *

><p><strong>Roku (June)<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini terik sekali. Rasanya mau meleleh, apalagi pendingin ruangan mati, rasanya tidak sabar untuk segera pulang.<p>

Akhirnya saat yang kutunggu-tunggu, yakni bel pulang sekolah terdengar nyaring. Aku segera membereskan barang-barangku dan bergegas menuju loker sepatu untuk mengganti sepatuku dan menunggu Kaito-senpai.

Ya, dia berjanji bahwa kami hari ini akan pergi berkencan. Walaupun kami sudah sering berkencan, tetap saja rasanya bahagia kala ia mengajakku pergi berkencan.

Tak menunggu lama, Kaito-senpai datang dan kami segera berjalan menuju taman. Kami duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang kebetulan kosong.

Tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk, truk es krim memparkirkan mobil tersebut di sana, aku menatap truk es krim itu dengan pandangan penuh minat. Kaito-senpai yang menyadari prilakuku itu terkekeh kecil.

"Kau mau es krim?" Tanyanya sambil terkekeh kecil sementara wajahku memerah menahan malu akan sikapku yang kekanak-kanakan tadi.

Tak butuh waktu lama ia berdiri dan menarik tanganku pelan kemudian menggandengnya dan berjalan ke truk es krim itu.

"Rasa apa?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Ehm.. Rasa _green tea_." Jawabku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ya, aku memang menyukai rasa _green tea_.

Dia segera memesan dua es krim, satu untukku dan satu untuknya. Setelah mendapat es krim pesanan kami dan membayarnya, kami segera kembali ke tempat duduk kami dan mulai menyantap es krim tersebut. Kami berdua makan dalam diam.

Ah~ es krim di hari yang panas memang enak~ aku melirik ke arah Kaito-senpai yang tengah memakan es krim _vanilla_nya.

"Kaito-senpai, boleh minta?" Tanyaku dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Kamu ini, sudah punya sendiri masih minta punya orang." Ujarnya tapi tetap menyodorkan es krimnya ke arahku. Melihatnya aku bersorak riang dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya kemudian memakan sedikit dari es krimnya itu. Aku kembali menjauhkan wajahku dari es krim miliknya.

"Tapi ada gantinya." Ucapnya tiba-tiba dan memegang pipi kiriku dengan tangan kirinya. Ibu jarinya kemudian menyapu sudut bibirku, sontak wajahku memerah padam. Dia kemudian melepaskan tangannya kemudian menjilat ibu jarinya yang ia gunakan untuk menyentuh tepi bibirku.

"Manis." Ujarnya singkat sementara aku membatu dengan wajah yang memerah semerah kepiting rebus.

* * *

><p><strong>Nana (July)<strong>

* * *

><p>Malam yang cerah seperti biasa. Namun, malam ini akan sedikit berbeda dengan malam lainnya. Ya, karena malam ini akan ada kembang api.<p>

Aku mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna hijau muda dengan beberapa ornamen bangau dan _obi_ berwarna biru laut. Rambutku kubiarkan tergerai. Rambut yang sekarang hanya sebatas punggungku.

Setelah aku keluar dari rumahku, kulihat Kaito-senpai sedang menungguku. Seperti biasa, kacamata berbingkai hitam tipis itu masih bertengger di batang hidungnya. Dia menggenakan celana jeans berwarna hitam, baju berlengan panjang berwarna biru, dan rompi warna putih. Tak lupa syal rajutan berwarna biru yang selalu ia kenakan.

"Menunggu lama?" Tanyaku dengan sebuah senyum manis.

"Tidak 'kok. Ayo..." Ujarnya datar. Seperti biasa. Namun, itu bukan masalah. Selama ia bisa selalu di sampingku, semua hal itu hanyalah cat air dalam kanvas putih kami 'kan?

* * *

><p><strong>Hachi (August)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>Hari ini Kaito-senpai menggundangku ke rumahnya. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak! Kami hanya ingin mengerjakan pr musim panas bersama-sama. Tak terasa kini aku berada di depan rumahnya. Gugup juga sih. Setelah terdiam menatapi pintu tak berdosa itu. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu yang dicat maroon itu.<p>

"Tunggu sebentar." Sebuah suara menyambut dari dalam rumah dan tak lama pintu terbuka dan menampakan sosok pemuda dengan rambut biru laut yang tetap mengenakan kacamata berbingkai hitamnya itu.

Kaito-senpai mempersilahkanku untuk masuk ke dalam sambil menggumamkan kata permisi aku masuk ke dalam dan melepaskan sepatuku.

Tak lama kemudian kami mulai mengerjakan pr yang tentu saja tidak sedikit.

"Kaito-senpai.._ Procedure text_ itu menggunakan paragraf atau yang _step by step_?" Tanyaku sambil memainkan pensil mekanikku dan menyodorkan buku bahasa Inggrisku ke arahnya.

"Pakai yang _step by step_." Ujarnya singkat sambil tetap terpaku pada buku sejarahnya.

"Oh begitu, terimakasih senpai~" Ujarku dengan riang dan mulai mengerjakan pr tersebut. Tak sampai lima menit aku sudah menyerah, oh ayolah! Pr bahasa Inggris ini terlalu sulit!

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi tanpa menyadari bahwa Kaito-senpai memperhatikanku.

"Kalau tidak bisa kerjakan yang lain saja dulu." Ujarnya dengan datar. Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah kemudian mengeluarkan buku Fisikaku. Oke, ini tidak membantu.

Aku kembali mengacak-acak rambutku frustasi kemudian membaringkan diriku di lantai karena sudah menyerah akan pr musim panas itu.

"Hei, kau bisa masuk angin." Ujar sebuah suara yang maskulin yang tak lain adalah Kaito-senpai. Aku segera duduk kembali, malu akan sikapku barusan.

"Kalau tidak bisa sini, biar aku ajari." Lanjutnya sambil menaikan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun dan menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya. Akhirnya aku menurut dan mengerjakan prku dengan diajari olehnya. Ternyata.. Pr tidak begitu buruk.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyuu (September)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>Akhir-akhir ini banyak hal yang terjadi padaku. Mulai dari kejaran fans-girls Kaito-senpai, sampai dimarahi guru karena bermain di tangga. Namun, yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar tidak pernah aku perkirakan.<p>

Pagi yang sama di awal musim gugur. Kaito-senpai mengirimkan e-mail ke ponselku. 'Temui aku di bukit. Sekarang.' Aku hanya bisa melongo membacanya. Ini masih jam 5 pagi.

Dengan agak malas, kulangkahkan kedua kakiku dari kamarku menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci muka, lalu menganti pakaianku.

Dengan berlari-lari kecil di antara pagi yang dingin, aku melesat menuju bukit yang dimaksud Kaito-senpai. Sesampainya di sana. Aku tidak melihat Kaito-senpai.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5.55 menit saat aku tiba di sana. Namun, sosok bersyal itu sama sekali tidak terlihat. Aku mencarinya di bukit itu. Hingga... Sebuah terpaan cahaya masuk ke mataku. Aku menoleh, menatap fajar yang mulai muncul dari ufuk timur.

"Indah, bukan?"

Suara itu terdengar oleh indra pendengaranku. Kulihat Kaito-senpai sedang menatapku sambil tersenyum kecil. Ya Tuhan... Kenapa Anda bisa membuat Kaito-senpai terlihat begitu keren ketika terkena cahaya fajar?

* * *

><p><strong>Juu (October)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>Sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur. Sekolah kami membuat perayaan halloween. Entahlah, kepala sekolah memang senang membuat acara-acara seperti ini.<p>

Aku memeluk diriku sendiri, harusnya aku tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini karena, seperti yang kalian tahu. Rata-rata siswa dan siswi mendandani diri mereka seperti hantu. Yang aku heran adalah.. Kenapa mirip sekali?!

Aku terus berjalan sambil menunduk. Bahkan speaker sekolah memutar suara latar yang menyeramkan. Tanpa sengaja aku menubruk seseorang, saat aku menengok ke atas tampak seseorang yang berdandan seperti _bake-neko_. Eh?..

"KYAAAAA!" Sontak aku menjerit keras dan pingsan seketika. Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar Kaito-senpai memanggil namaku dengan khawatir.

Satu hal yang harus kupelajari. Moralnya adalah kalau takut hantu jangan datang ke sekolah saat acara halloween..

* * *

><p><strong>Juu ichi (November)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>  
>Di sinilah aku... Di belakang sekolah. Sedang menggumankan kata-kata sumpahan untuk Kaito-senpai.<p>

Dasar! Dia 'kan sudah punya aku! Kenapa tadi dia terlihat mesra sekali dengan perempuan itu?! Siapa lagi perempuan berambut biru itu? Ahk!

Dasar... Ya... Aku memang mudah cemburu? Masalah? Tentu saja aku cemburu! Bayangkan saja, orang yang kau sukai dekat dengan perempuan lain? Apa reaksimu? Pasti tak jauh beda dengaku 'kan?

"Ah! Ketemu!"

Sebuah suara perempuan terdengar di telingaku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok gadis berambut biru tadi. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan seramah mungkin.

"Ya? Anda mencari saya?"

Dia mengangguk kecil. Sepertinya tidak menyadari sandiwaraku.

"Perkenalkan, aku Shion Kaiko. Adiknya Kaito-nii. Kamu pacarnya Kaito-nii 'ya? Wah... Tidak kusangka Kaito-nii sudah punya pacar..."

Kata-kata selanjutnya tidak dapat kucerna... Ok... Aku cemburu pada adik dari pacarku... Bodohnya aku!

* * *

><p><strong>Juu ni (December)<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari jadinya kami berdua, tak terasa satu tahun telah lewat.<p>

Kini kami berdua tengah berjalan-jalan menuju rumahku, mengobrol banyak hal dan juga sesekali bercanda. Tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti tepat di depanku dan membalikan badannya, dia merogoh saku celananya seakan-akan mencari sesuatu.

"Miku, _happy anniversary_." Ujarnya sambil menarik tanganku dan menyematkan sebuah cincin berwarna keperakan polos di jari manisku. Aku terkejut dan juga bahagia sampai aku tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa.

"Nanti, saat aku sudah sukses dan layak untuk meminangmu, aku akan menikahimu. Jadi mau kah Miku menungguku?" Ujarnya panjang lebar sambil tersenyum tulus ke arahku.

Tak membutuhkan waktu berpikir yang lama, aku segera aku menganggukan kepalaku dan tersenyum tulis padanya.

Ehm.. Akhiran yang klise ya?  
>Aku tidak tahu. Namun, hidupku dipenuhi oleh banyak cerita. Cerita-cerita yang sangat klise, pincisan, dan murahan. Namun, cerita-cerita itulah yang mewarnai hari-hariku dengan Shion Kaito.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito : Well... Kind of cliche fanfic. My characteristic.*ngek*<strong>

**Kumo : *cengo* *baca ulang* Bagianku.. abal banget... *pundung***

**Kaito : *puk-puk* Well... setidaknya fanfic ini jadi, nay?**

**Kumo : Iya sih.. Eh? Tumben OC-Ocmu itu nggak muncul?**

**Kaito : Eh? Lagi cuti(?). *jduag***

**Kumo : Hoo.. Ya sudah.. Mind to review? XD**

**Kaito : Review, minna-san.**


End file.
